


Fireplace

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a slumbering sight after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

Draco sighed as he walked though his front door, the young man tired and trudging into his warm house. He slipped off his white Healer robes and flung them onto the back of the couch before rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get the knot out that has seem to have nestled there shortly after lunch.  Yawning, Draco stretched languidly before his silver eyes took in the living room. A soft smile broke out on the young man’s face when he saw his husband. Smiling, Draco peeled off his shoes before kneeling beside the snoozing man. Facing the fireplace, the flames flickered across Harry’s skin and rectangular glasses.

              Leaning over, Draco pecked Harry’s temple and brought the blanket up higher so it covered Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s eyebrow furrowed, “Ugh, Dray?”

              “Didn’t mean to wake you love.”

              Turning over onto his back, Harry smiled and brushed aside some wayward strands from Draco’s ponytail, “You’re late. Long day?”

              “Had an emergency last minute,” Draco answered with a sigh, “Potion explosion. Simple burns, but a lot of patients.”

              Harry nodded, “Hm.”

              “And why are you laying out here when there is a bed not twenty feet down the hall?” Draco inquired.

              “Fire was warm,” replied Harry, “Was waiting for you.”

              Draco smiled and lay down. He wrapped his arms around his husband, the black-haired man nuzzling his chest. Pecking Harry’s forehead, Draco tightened his grasp. He had to admit. The fire was pretty warm. 


End file.
